


'Incognito' Does Not Mean 'Cocktail'

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, May the 4th Treat, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Han and Luke go undercover to retrieve information for the Rebellion.





	'Incognito' Does Not Mean 'Cocktail'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



Han was never much of a spy. Con artist, sure, when he needed to be. Criminal, yes, by most definitions. Scoundrel, definitely, and proud of the fact. Spying was best left to cool, elegant aristocrats and mysterious, sensual enticers. Han was happy to punch the former and make the acquaintance of the latter, and that was his whole interest tied up in wire and shoved out the nearest airlock.

Luke thought a spy mission sounded like fun. His enthusiasm had bubbled over into convincing Chewbacca. Han wasn't about to let his best buddy and his best whatever Luke was get in over their heads without his blaster to back them up. He still thought this was a bad idea.

"It should be an easy assignment," said the Princess, smiling at Luke before giving Han that half-glare she reserved just for him. "Even for you."

Han was about to snark back with a "Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart," but before he could get out the "Thanks," Luke stepped between them.

"We'd really appreciate any advice you have to offer."

Leia counted off on her fingers as she said, "Don't draw attention to yourselves. Do use the false identification we provided and stick to those names no matter what. Don't stay long in the meeting spot. Go back if you have to. Stay in contact with each other. Don't check in with us until after you've made the pickup."

Han had tuned out the list of rules after the second or third one. "Anything else?"

"Good luck."

Seeing the ship the Rebellion was lending them for the mission, Han knew they'd need it. "Come on," he said to Chewie, who was clearly having the same thought. "Let's get this over with."

The space station orbited a mining planet, providing a place to refine the precious ore before shipping, and a place for the miners to purchase their relaxation of choice in exchange for most of their pay. The Empire oversaw the place with a lazy eye, not caring about the ruffians who drifted through the station looking for work in the mines or selling what they had to the miners.

"This is my kind of place," Han said to Luke, with what he later considered was an unnecessary glee. He enjoyed the wide-eyed astonishment on the kid's face as he saw what kinds of delights were on sale. He enjoyed less the suddenly suspicious expression that followed as Luke's gaze turned back to Han.

"Come here often?

"Never been here in my life."

Chewie growled and Han shushed him. "That doesn't count. We never even disembarked."

That thought brought a squeeze to his gut. The Empire was hot on the trail of the Rebellion, and they had a special interest in the Corellian freighter which had aided in the Death Star's destruction a few months ago. His girl sat idle in a Rebellion hangar which he'd made Leia swear was secure.

"Where's the rendezvous point?" Luke asked, squinting at a map holo as they walked by. Han dragged him away as fast as he could.

"First rule, don't ever look at the map. The locals will know you don't belong."

"We don't belong."

Han stared at the kid for a long moment. It occurred to him that Luke was an even worse spy than he was. "We don't tell them that!"

A little wandering found them at the entrance to the bar, which had a big sign out front stating it was for humans only. Chewie raised his arm, ready to knock it down and stomp on it, as he had done to many a similar sign in their past. Not a lot of bartenders wanted to argue with an angry Wookiee ready to pay hard credits for his drink.

"Not this time, buddy," Han said. "We're incognito," which was a word that had nothing to do with cocktails as he'd first believed. "Go back to the docking ring and wait with the ship." Chewbacca gave him a familiar look and a whine. "We might have to make a quick getaway. It'll be faster in that loaner piece of junk if you've got the engines warm for us, right?" He patted the big lug's shoulder.

Luke watched Chewbacca lumber away sullenly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Chewie? Sure. He might beat the next Imperial he sees to a pulp, and that will make him feel better. Don't worry about him. Come on."

Han led the way into the dark bar. The 'humans only' rule applied to the patrons. The workers, official and otherwise, were from several other species, most of them wearing only as much clothing as the law required. Definitely Han's kind of place. He found them seats at a round booth and waved over a waitress for a few drinks.

"Are we supposed to drink while we're on our mission?" Luke asked as Han leaned back in his seat with his own glass.

"Part of the cover. You don't have to drink it. Act like you're having a good time. Make 'em think you're a little tipsy but not drunk" Han nodded, smiling, examining the room. "Do you see this guy we're supposed to be meeting?"

"Leia didn't have a description. She said Fulcrum would make contact with us."

"Great." Han looked around the darkened space again, trying to imagine which of these guys might be their contact. A couple of the workers broke off from other tables and made their way to Han and Luke's booth, the gaudily-made up women sliding in at either end with matching smiles that almost managed not to look bored.

"Hello, boys. New in town?" asked the one next to Han.

She was pretty, even under the exotic get-up. In days past, Han would have been more than happy to get to know her a little better. Things had changed. "Just catching a little ambiance before we move on again," he said, gesturing politely with his glass. Next to him, Luke watched her friend with a naively open wariness.

The one beside Han placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. "I hope you're not moving on too soon."

Han took a drink from his glass with an easy smile. They had to get rid of these two or their contact wouldn't come to them. He turned to Luke, going over quick ideas.

Luke grabbed his face and kissed him. "I was hoping we'd have some alone time."

Han blinked. "Yeah. Alone." He turned back to the woman beside him, who looked vaguely disappointed. "Sorry."

"Apologies." She waved her hand, and another worker, a muscular guy with four arms, came closer to their table. "Margon would love to get to know you both better." She scooted away, and her friend joined her as Margon got closer.

"You know," Han said, placing a hand over Luke's, "we really aren't interested in other people right now. New relationship."

"I dunno," Luke said. "It feels like we've been together for years." He pecked Han on the lips again.

Han did some quick math to figure out how many years he could have known Luke without winding up in jail on different charges than he was currently wanted for. He came up with a very low number. "Seems like."

Margon wandered off. Han scanned the crowd. This was hopeless. If Fulcrum was coming, how would they even know? Stupid spy mission.

Holding Luke's hand was nice. Kissing him hadn't been everything Han had imagined. He'd had more than a few dreams featuring the bright-eyed and eager young man sitting next to him now, and woken up with sticky pants. Not a big deal. Han had seen the way Luke looked at the princess and figured that was the beginning and end of any possible hopes. Come to think of it, though, Luke spent a lot of time shining that same brilliant smile at Han, too.

Luke settled against him, resting his head on Han's shoulder as he looked through faces. "Are we dating or married? I didn't get that far."

"Dating. I'm not marrying anyone under twenty."

"Suddenly you have standards?"

The waitress came back to their table with fresh drinks, an easy ploy for more money. "Thanks," Han said. "We're fine."

"You're something," she said, sliding Luke's drink over on a coaster. Luke immediately grabbed the glass and slid the coaster off the table onto his lap.

He flashed one of those winning smiles up at her. "Thanks." Han felt a little stab, and couldn't say why. They were only pretending to date. He shouldn't get jealous because Luke smiled at someone else. "Here's something for your trouble," Luke added, placing a handful of credits onto the table.

"Stay a while," she said, winking her third eye as she swept the credits into her hand. "If you leave too soon, people will talk."

"Let 'em talk," Han said, but Luke moved his leg up against Han's in a warning. Han felt something on his lap, and was confused until he felt Luke's free hand place the coaster into Han's grip.

From just under the table, Han saw the two weird wavy lines they'd been told were Fulcrum's sign. A lifetime of staying alive kept the shock off Han's face. Fulcrum nodded to him and went to wait on the next table.

"That's...."

"Yes," Luke said.

"I could've sworn someone told me it was a guy."

"It's a job title, not a name. There are many Fulcrums." Luke tugged the coaster away and placed it into his pocket. The data chip would be stored safely inside. He replaced the daft smile on his face and said quietly, "We should stay a while. She may be under surveillance."

Han pulled his guilty eyes away from the figure, already dim in the gloom. Fulcrum worked at a dive like this? But why not? Han and Luke were here for a list of Alliance sympathizers in this sector. Everyone passed through this space station eventually. All Fulcrum had to do was bring drinks and listen to the patrons with a sympathetic ear.

He nestled in closer to Luke. "We can stay. To help keep her cover."

Luke brushed their noses together. "Are you okay with this? I didn't ask."

"Better than you can imagine." Han pushed in for another kiss, a much deeper one than before, and Luke sighed into the kiss, returning it. His dreams on those lonely nights weren't half as good as the real thing. Han wondered what else would be better, and if the loaner ship had bunks big enough for two now that their mission was complete.

It did.


End file.
